howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Beetle (Franchise)
Beetles, are a specific type of insect mentioned minimally in the DreamWorks Dragons Franchise. The larval stage, known as a Grub, is also mentioned. Description Beetles (Order Coleoptera) are insects, meaning they have six legs and are invertebrates with a hard exoskeleton. Beetles are found terrestrially worldwide except in polar regions. Some beetle species are well known for their "horns" or "antlers" such as the Hercules beetle and the Stag Beetle, or their particular coloring like the Ladybug. Like all insects, beetles have several life stages: egg, larvae, pupa and adult. The larval stage itself has several stages, called instars. These instar stages are what is also known as "grubs" or "grubworms". Grubs of beetles typically have a dark, hard head with chewing mouth parts, and a softish and whitish long body that is somewhat worm-like. The grubs of many species spend their time underground. Function In the DreamWorks Dragons Franchise, grubs have a small function of being a favored food of the Raincutter dragon. In reality, beetles of all life stages serve as food for many creatures, including humans in some cultures. Beetles have figured in cultures and religions such as the significance of the Scarab beetle to ancient Egyptians. Beetles are also an important pest of many crops. Occasionally, large beetles are kept as pets. Appearances ''Dragons: Defenders of Berk In the episode "A View to a Skrill, Part 2", Tuffnut hides in a tree trunk on Outcast Island. Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 3 In "Defenders of the Wing, Part 1", during a fight with the Dragon Hunters, Tuffnut gets a bug in his eye. Games Flight of the Night Fury Beetles called "Blaze Beetles" appear in this game. The player (as Hiccup) must collect them to complete tasks assigned by Gobber. Because the game is no longer available, the purpose of collecting the Blaze Beetles is unknown at this time. Dragons: Rise of Berk Grubs (beetle larvae) are mentioned very briefly in this game when describing the Raincutter individual, Thump. Raincutters prefer eating grubs and worms, and Thump brings gifts of worms to Valka as gifts. School of Dragons Grubs appear in a Stable Quest players can send their non-active dragons on called "Grubalicious". The Raincutter is the best dragon for this Quest, though others can be used for a reduced success rate. The quest takes 24 hours and a successful mission yields 920 coins, 1440 Dragon Experience points, and 150 Ultimate Dragon Trainer points. Other Mentions Rumblehorn Both the shape and coloring of the Rumblehorn was in part inspired by beetles. In the How to Train Your Dragon 2 Film Commentary, Dean DeBlois indicates the Rumblehorn Skullcrusher's color is based on a type of beetle. According to Dreamworks' Youtube Video Series, "The DreamWorks Download", ''"Skullcrusher is a cross between a rhino, truffle pig, dung beetle, jackhammer, and a battle axe." Gallery How to Create Your Dragon Chart.png SOD-Worms2.JPG|Though these are intended to be worms from the Composter, the white creatures may be grubs SOD-GrubaliciousStableQuest1.JPG SOD-GrubaliciousStableQuest2.JPG References *''100 HTTYD Facts Only True Fans Know'' DreamworksTV, (Published on Aug 27, 2015). YouTube. Site Navigation Category:Animals Category:Dragon Food Category:Dragons: Defenders of Berk Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Category:School of Dragons